The Beauty and the Tragedy
by JenniferDinh
Summary: BASED ON TWILIGHT High School Musical Style. I suck at short summaries. The full summary is inside.


"Mom, I'll be fine" I swung my backpack on my back, "Trust me on this one".

"I do, but I'm worried about your father, we both know him too well" she shrugged and continued, "Your father is too overprotective".

"Mom, don't worry, I'll fix it" I gave her a hug and headed out the car.

"Bye mom! I love you!" I waved. "Love you too!" she blew a kiss and drove away.

The flight only took a few hours, if only it were quicker.

"Hey Char- Dad!" I haven't seen my dad in awhile, I never actually got used to saying "DAD", I just call him Charlie.

"Hey Gabs!" he gave me a kiss on the forehead and carried my bags into his jeep.

Forks looks a little more depressing, last time I came here there was always a ray of sunshine, and birds flying in the air. Now, it looks like no birds come here at all.

I got in the old green jeep.

The wind blew through my hair and the fog surrounded the wheels of the car.

"I missed you Gabs, I'm glad you decided to stay with me" he smiled.

"I missed you too, dad" I smiled back and enjoyed the breeze. I was hard to enjoy anything but the breeze; there was nothing but fog and rainy days.

"We're here" he pulled into the drive way of a small house with a porch, and a garage.

"Has anything changed?" I asked.

"Not really, just the weather…" he hesitated and continued talking, "just the weather".

"I've noticed" I took my bag out of the back seat of the Jeep, and opened the screen door. He was right, nothing has changed after all, just the weather.

"Your room is up stairs, I hope you've remembered" he chuckled.

I headed up stairs. My room was still white, I would've thought Charlie would've painted the room a different color, or rearranged my room. I slid my closet door open and started to hang my clothes, the hangers were already there.

After I was finished I turned on the computer, just hoping it would work. I need to be entertained for the next 3 years.

"GABI! DINNER!" he called out.

I ran downstairs and saw pizza on the wooden table. The T.V. was set to a baseball game. I noticed that Charlie bought a new couch; it was black leather for only two people.

"Thanks Charlie" I stopped for a moment to see what he would say, but he didn't say anything.

"Eat up, tomorrow's the first day of school" I almost choked on my pizza after he said "school".

"What? You think you're not going to go to school?".

"No, it's just..." I tried to think up and excuse, "that… I'm not ready".

He laughed after he finished chewing on his pizza, "You're not ready? Gabs, you've been a straight a student through your school years, I think- I _know_ you're ready".

I sighed and finished chewing, "Charlie, I-".

"Should go to bed before 12:00, now get going" he grabbed the pizza box and stuck it over the refrigerator, "Night Gabs, Love you".

"'Night, Love you too" I waved and hurried upstairs. I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the shower. The water felt warm, it was relaxing, especially when I got out. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Last night's dream was calm.

I was in a park with a young pale man, and he had shaggy short hair. The park was dull, and fog was surrounding all of the trees, and benches. No one was there, just me and the young man.

He looked about my age, but he looks more mature.

I sighed and continued with my shower. I chose to wear a hoodie, and jeans that fit me.

"Hey Gabs, Your car is our side, I'm not sure if you'll like it" he took a sip o his coffee'.

"Thanks Dad, I need a car" I looked outside the window, the car looked… old, it was painted red-but the color looked faded.

"You like it?"

"Yeah Dad, I LOVE IT!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Sure? I can head up to Jacob's place and get it upgraded" he offered. I shook my head, "No, it's totally fine, I'm positive I like it".

"Okay" he threw the car keys at me.

"Thanks Charlie" I ran outside to feel the seats-to make sure the seats didn't get wet from last night's rain, "Dry-Warm-Perfect".

I stuck the key in the ejection and the roar of the engine scared me. I adjusted the mirrors and got comfortable.

As I drove down the road I spotted a building that said "**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL HOME OF THE SPARTANS"**

I pulled into the parking lot. No one was there. I got out of the car and took my bag. I searched for the front of the building and found the Front Office.

"Excuse Me?" I said to the woman at the front desk.

She looked up. Her eyes were hazel, and her hair was blond, "How May I assist you?".

"I'm looking for room…" I took out the map and looked for the circled room, "… room 108".

"Name Please?".

"Gabriella Montez" I answered.

"Gabriella! We've been waiting for you" she grinned, "I'll show you around!"

I smiled back.

After she finished showing me I went out into the parking lot. Many more kids were there. Their cars were old and junky as mine-except for 2 cars. One was a Volvo, the other one was a Corvette.

I turned back to the building, and ran into a long haired boy. "Sorry!", he said.

"It's Okay".

"I'm Ryan Evan" he shook my hand, "You must be Gabriella Montez".

"Yep" I popped my lips at the "p".

"Nice meeting you" he smiled, "Everyone has been dying to see you".

"I've noticed" I rudely said.

"Oh… umm" he hesitated, "See you around".

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I was just nervous about the school. Charlie didn't say anything about **"FORKS HIGH SCHOOL". **I guess I have to find out myself.

I went to my looker, locker 2364, and laid my hoodie in the locker.

"Okay, room 108 here I come" I took a deep breath before entering the room. No One seemed to be there, only a pale-shaggy haired boy. He looked like the boy from my dreams, but more life like.

"Ah, Mrs. Montez, I'll pair you with Troy Bolton, right there in the back" he pointed at him.

My science teacher looked like any other man teacher I've seen. He wore a polo, had short brownish hair, and dress pants. I smiled at the teacher. "Sorry, my name is Mr. Darbus, you maybe sit down now".

As I walked between the 2 paired desks, I noticed that Troy really was the guy from my dreams.

I sat down in the back and laid my notebook on the two paired desk. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, and turning the other way from me. I knew tat wasn't a good sight. I flinched when the bell rang.

Students were beginning to enter.


End file.
